Microelectronic devices such as IC (integrated circuit) packages may contain low k-value dielectric materials with low mechanical strength. Thermal stresses during manufacture can damage such materials. Some solutions to this problem include providing stiffeners to components such as chips and packages. Other solutions include thickening the components or otherwise changing their geometry to withstand the thermal stresses. Other solutions include choosing materials with better matching thermal expansion coefficients. It is desirable to further improve technologies that reduce damage to electronic components during manufacture.